How to Argue Effectively
I argue very well. Ask any of my remaining friends. I can win an argument on any topic, against any opponent. People know this and steer clear of me at parties. Often, as a sign of their great respect, they don't even invite me. You too can win arguments. Simply follow these rules: Make things up Suppose, in the Peruvian economy argument, you are trying to prove that Peruvians are underpaid, a position you base solely on the fact that you are underpaid, and you are not going to let a bunch of Peruvians be better off. Do not say: "I think Peruvians are underpaid." Say instead: "The average Peruvian's salary in 1981 dollars adjusted for the revised tax base is $1,452.81 per annum, which is $836.07 before the mean gross poverty level." NOTE: Always make up exact figures. ''' If an opponent asks you where you got your information, make THAT up too. Say: "This information comes from Dr. Hovel T. Moon's study for the Buford Commission published on May 9, 1982. Didn't you read it?" Say this in the same tone of voice you would use to say, "You left your soiled underwear in my bathroom." Use meaningless but weighty-sounding words and phrases. '''Memorize this list: *Let me put it this way *In terms of *Vis-a-vis *Per se *As it were *Qua *So to speak *You should also memorize some Latin abbreviations such as "Q.E.D.", "e.g.", and "i.e." These are all short for "I speak Latin, and you don't." Here's how to use these words and phrases. Suppose you want to say, "Peruvians would like to order appetizers more often, but they don't have enough money." You never win arguments talking like that. But you will ''win if you say, "Let me put it this way. In terms of appetizers vis-a-vis Peruvians qua Peruvians, they would like to order them more often, so to speak, but they do not have enough money per se, as it were. Q.E.D." Only a fool would challenge that statement. Use snappy and irrelevant comebacks You need an arsenal of all-purpose irrelevant phrases to fire back at your opponents when they make valid points. The best are: *You're begging the question. *You're being defensive. *Don't compare apples to oranges. *What are your parameters? This last one is especially valuable. Nobody (other than engineers and policy wonks) has the vaguest idea what "parameters" means. *Don't forget the classic: '''YOU'RE SO LINEAR.' Here's how to use your comebacks: You say: As Abraham Lincoln said in 1873... Your opponent says: Lincoln died in 1865. You say: You're begging the question. You say: Liberians, like most Asians... Your opponent says: Liberia is in Africa. You say: You're being defensive. Compare your opponent to Tomas de Torquemada This is your heavy artillery, for when your opponent is obviously right and you are spectacularly wrong. Bring Torquemada up subtly. Say, "That sounds suspiciously like something Torquemada might say," or "You certainly do remind me of Torquemada right now." Category:Lawyer Humor Category:Language Humor